The Sunnydale Files
by belgin tei
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Sunnydale to investigate a couple of certain Slayers


Title: The Sunnydale Files. 

Series: The Immortals.

Sequel To: Strange Bedfellows

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All.

Spoiler: Up to and including Graduation part II. But Faith never went bad and helped the gang defeat the mayor. Also later stories in series will include Hush and Pangs, which in my universe happen in reverse, as well as The I in Team. There is no real spoiler of the X-Files.

Rating: I don't know probably 15.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith and Willow/Tara.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in the above series (just borrowed them) except the four horsemen (Kress, Jonus, Tiberius & Kali), and the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes: Although in the series Sunnydale has an airport I decided in my universe it doesn't. The X-Files is set about season 3 or 4. Although I do not recall ever hearing any reference to Mulder or Scully's age I placed them at what I feel fits with my universe this also goes for Scully's brothers. = Thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Sunnydale Files

By Belgin Tei

****

FBI Offices Washington

The redheaded woman exited the lift to walk the short distance down the corridor to the office she shared with her partner. Why in hell did I let him persuade me to meet him here so early. she glanced at her watch - 5 AM. She entered the office the walls covered in photos of UFO's, strange creatures' etc.

"What the hell was so important that it couldn't wait until the normal time I get here Mulder."

"Good morning to you to Scully," Mulder said looking up from his computer.

"Forget the pleasantries and tell me what you want!"

"Byers contacted me last night about some strange things going on in a small California town called Sunnydale."

"What do you mean by strange!"

"Well a week ago the police department found three bodies that had had there heads cut off and the night after they were found people around a derelict high school reported gun fire from inside the building and a strange light. But when it was checked out only the body of a man in his late forties was found."

"That sounds bad but hardly strange. The gunfight could have been rival gangs. As for the beheaded bodies it is a bit unusual but people have been killed like that before. I'm sure if the local police force want FBI help they will ask for it."

"That's just it the police department seem to be playing it all down. So I did some digging and found over 500 unexplained deaths over the last 2 years, including a deputy mayor who by all accounts was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake."

"So now you're saying that some kind of vampire hunters did it! Please Mulder you've been watching too many horror films."

"Well lets find out," said Mulder getting up, grabbing his coat and a file before heading for the door.

"Mulder where are you going!"

"_WE_ are booked on the next flight to LA. The plane leaves in an hour."

Shaking her head Scully followed him to the lift.

--------------

****

Sunnydale

Willow was enjoying cuddling up to Tara as the early morning sunshine crept across the room she shared with her lover. Life was starting to look up they had the portal to their home realm and their family beyond, as well as brothers and sisters here. And this time next year they would be joined.

"Morning sweetie."

The words startling Willow out of her musing. She smiled at her lover, "Morning," she lightly kissed Tara on the lips, she started to pull away but Tara placed an arm around her head holding her in place while deepening the kiss. Pushing her tongue at Willow's lips asking entry, Willow parted them and Tara's tongue entered exploring an area it knew so well. After a couple of minutes the need for air forced them apart.

"Wow, I think I'd like to wake up like that every morning for the rest of eternity," gasped Willow.

"Well considering we are Immortal and even if we die here we still have back home that can be arranged," smirked Tara, lust in her eyes.

Willow smiled back before leaning in to start nibbling on Tara's ear then moving to her neck where she sucked on the pulse point. After a while she started unbuttoning Tara's pyjama top looking with longing at Tara's full and firm breasts, the nipples straight and dark pink, Willow moved closer again she extended her tongue as she approached Tara's left nipple. When her tongue first contacted with Tara's breast she moaned and pushed her chest forward for more contact.

Willow let her tongue rest on the nipple and licked it in slow small circles, now and then bringing her lips to the little nub of flesh and sucking lightly. As she continued this she began to take short harmless bites, bringing her teeth together on the nipple and sending waves of tremors through Tara. Just as she was about to move to Tara's other breast there was a knock on the door.

"Hey you two, time to get up, we got training," came Faith's voice through the door.

Turning towards the door, "We'll train later, were busy at the moment," shouted Willow.

"Yeah I bet you are sis, but even if we do have help around here now! We still train it was your house rule, you'll have to wait until later to hump your girlfriend."

The door flew open; an angry and naked Willow then confronted Faith.

"Why do you have to use such crude language!" shouted Willow.

"Because I know how it annoys you, and it got you out of bed, now get dressed, both of you," smiled Faith looking past Willow to Tara, "Training starts in 10 minutes and if you aren't there I'll come back with a bucket of water."

"If you did that I'd turn you into a frog."

"You wouldn't dare for three reasons, one Buffy would be very angry, two you have frog fear, and three you love me too much," smirked Faith grabbing hold of Willow's head she kissed her on the forehead, "Now get dressed."

Closing the door she turned back to Tara who was just getting out of bed. "I suppose this means you want to train instead of sharing smooches with me!"

"Given the choice I'd rather share smooches with you honey, but we do need to keep up our training, we were sent here to fight demons."

"Fine I'll train but I wanted smooches," Willow pouted starting to get dressed.

"Oh my poor baby. Well if you promise not to pout all through training, even though you look cute, we'll come back and finish off what we were doing just now."

"Deal," smiled Willow.

Later after taking her shower Faith walked into the living area drying her hair to see the others sat around chatting.

"So are we going to visit home this weekend or not!" asked Faith, she had been trying to get the others to agree since Monday and today was Thursday and still they hadn't said yes or no.

"Is it really so important to you that we all go?" asked Tara.

Flopping down in a chair a pained look crossed her face, "All of you had a happy childhood, for the most part anyway, but let's just say mine sucked. Anyway since I came to Sunnydale my life has gotten a lot better; you three became my family. Then last week we find out who our parents are and we can see them, I just feel the need to visit them, with the family I have here."

Looking at Willow and Tara before turning to Faith, Buffy smiled, "Ok we'll go with you."

"Thanks guys I owe you one," she said a big grin on her face.

They smiled at each other then turned back to Faith; "You can cook dinner tonight."

Rolling her eyes she smiled, "You three are as bad as Xander, thinking with your stomachs."

"Actually I think I think with my crutch!" said Buffy.

The others just looked at her stunned.

"Ah I said that out loud didn't I!" Buffy said going red.

"Oh yeah, I'll have to have a talk with your crutch later," smirked Faith.

"Faith!" said Buffy throwing a cushion at her, the pillow fight started almost immediately.

--------------

Later that day the four went over to Giles to hear Fitz and Richie's report on the previous night's patrol. The two had decided to stay in Sunnydale for the time being and were sharing an apartment Fitz was renting in the same complex as Giles. The six Immortals had split the patrols between them. Amanda had gone back to LA with Kate and was helping Angel. Duncan, Cassandra and Nick had left for England to take up their posts on the watchers council. So it was just the six immortals and Giles at the post-patrol meeting.

"So how did it go last night, any problems!" asked Giles getting the meeting underway.

"Being my first patrol I'd say it went pretty well, we killed two vampires and a really ugly spiny demon thing," reported Fitz.

"Good. You did make sure not to be seen?" asked Giles worry in his voice.

"Giles up until two weeks ago I had been taking heads for some six hundred years I know this is a bit different but I do know how to avoid being seen."

"Yes quite... sorry. I'm more use to dealing with young more inexperienced people."

"Hey was that a dig at Faith and me! We only got caught that once," pouted Buffy.

"Yes and you were lucky to get away without a police record. Now if that's all that happened last night lets move on shall we. As the new CEO of IWW Investment Company I can report that I have purchased the high school site and let it be known that we are excepting tenders for the construction of a three-storey building. As the portal is below ground I thought we would incorporate it into an underground car park."

"Great Giles which brings up something the four of us want to do. Fitz would you and Richie take mine and Faiths patrol on Sunday?" asked Buffy.

"Yes of course is there a problem!" said Fitz.

"No it's just that we want to visit our families after Tara and Willow's patrol on Friday night. So we were hoping to stay the whole weekend," explained Buffy.

"Hey what about me I'd like to come too," said Richie.

"Well we can't all leave at once we agreed that there would be two Immortals here for each patrol," pointed out Faith.

"That won't be a problem Connor MacLeod is dropping by for the weekend I'm sure he will patrol with me."

"That's great, you're in bro." smiled Faith.

Giles smiled, all the Immortals seemed to want to address each other with brother or sister if possible, he assumed that it had to do with the change from being alone to having families like everyone else.

"By the way has anything been heard of Kress since our fight," asked Buffy.

"I think he left town at least for now, Richie and I visited that bar you told us about 'Willy's'. Anyway the word is Kress left just after the fight, heading east," answered Fitz.

"That's good, I still want to put him in the ground, but it will wait until later, I'd like to talk to Methos first," said Buffy.

"Well I'm sure we'd all like to stay and chat all day but we have classes to go to," smiled Willow.

"Yeah I suppose we should get going," sighed Faith.

With that the four left for the college campus.

--------------

On arriving at LA airport Mulder and Scully picked up the hire car and headed straight for Sunnydale. 

After the long flight and drive they decided to stop off for coffee before going to the local PD. Sitting down at a table facing the door Mulder slide the file he had carried from Washington to Scully.

"That file contains details on some of the strange things that have happened here over the last four years, but there are reports of equally strange things happening here for over one hundred years," said Mulder.

As Scully was reading Mulder noticed three girls enter laughing at something. The two blondes and redhead stopped and started searching the room with their eyes. When their eyes locked on his a strange look seem to appear in them almost like a question, then one of the blondes whispered something to which the others nodded before they went to the counter to get some drinks. He followed them with his eyes.

"Mulder as a Federal agent I'd have to arrest you," smirked Scully.

Coming back from his musing he realized what his smiling partner was talking about. "Very funny Scully they were just acting strange when they entered that's all."

"I'll believe you," she smiled. "But now your back I'd like to get some answers."

"That's why were here Scully."

"Well the name Buffy Summers crops up in quiet a few of these cases but there are no indications that she was ever charged with anything including the death of the deputy mayor. All these cases are closed most on the orders from the former mayor. Why!"

"That's why we're going to talk with the detective who handled most of these cases."

They finished their drinks, as they were leaving Mulder saw the three girls watching them. It was mid-afternoon when they entered Sunnydale PD. They flashed their badges at the desk sergeant.

"Yes what can I do to help the FBI," he smiled.

"We'd like to speak to Detective Paul Stein, is he available!" said Mulder.

"Yes he should be in the office, if you go up the stairs and turn right you'll find his desk in the office at the end."

"So what has this Detective Stein got to do with these weird occurrences?" Asked Scully following Mulder up the stairs.

"I'm not sure but he maybe covering them up."

"How? As an ordinary detective he wouldn't have the pull to do that."

"If you'd had time to read the whole file you would have seen that Stein had a direct link to city hall."

Walking into the office they saw only one occupied desk.

"Detective Stein, we're with the FBI, we'd like to ask you some questions!" said Mulder.

"Yes of course won't you have a seat."

"Thank you. We'd like to ask you about a couple of instances that occurred last week. The discovery of three beheaded bodies in a warehouse and the gunfight that happened at the old Sunnydale high school the following day," asked Mulder.

"Well if that is all. The beheaded people appear to have been killed over drugs. As for the so-called gunfight that was gang related when the officers got there they found only the middle age man who obviously got caught in the crossfire, the case is still open but to be frank unless something new turns up it will remain unsolved. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes you say in your report on the death of former deputy mayor Allan Finch that the two main suspects where a Buffy Summers and Faith Spencer yet they were never charged, why?" asked Mulder.

"For several reasons the DA felt there was insufficient evidence for a conviction and I was ordered by the mayor to drop the case."

"Are you saying the mayor was involved in a cover up!" asked Scully.

"No, but we get a lot of crime in this town and the mayor liked us to play down things like murder etc. he felt it was the wrong image for our town."

"I see, I understand the mayor was killed in the explosion that destroyed the high school," pressed Mulder.

"Yes apparently there was a build-up of gas in the old sewers under the school, several people were never found including the school principle."

"I see, well we must be going now but if it's alright with you, may we speak to you again before we leave!" said Mulder.

"Of course anytime."

"Thank you good afternoon detective," said Mulder as they left.

As they left the building Scully turned to Mulder, "Why did you stop the questions so soon?"

"Because I want to check out the old high school and that warehouse before it gets dark."

It was only about an hour to sundown by the time they located the warehouse, which yielded nothing useful other than the fact someone had crashed a truck through one wall and the door seemed to have been blown in, they decided to book into a hotel and start fresh in the morning. As they were about to drive away from the warehouse Mulder spotted one of the blonde girls walking by on the other side of the street with a dark haired girl, they both stopped and began looking around. When they saw Mulder and Scully in the car the blonde said something to the other girl who nodded before they continued on their way.

"That was strange," said Mulder.

"What was!" said Scully trying to stifle a yawn.

"Didn't you see, across the street one of the girls from the coffee shop this afternoon with another girl. They seem to know we were here!"

"So Mulder are you trying to say they are psychic!" she smirked.

"Let's find out," said Mulder starting to get out the car.

"Mulder I'm tired you've had me up since 4 this morning, I need sleep."

"Ok, you go to the hotel, I'm going to follow them for awhile I'll see you in the morning."

She watched him walk away; sighing to herself she went around to the driver's side and pulled away.

--------------

"So who do you think they are 'watcher' or 'government' types!" asked Faith.

"Dunno, probably government, if they were from the watchers council they would have probably recognized us, I think Joe would have told us if any of his watchers were in town, especially since last week."

"So what do you think they want!"

"They maybe here for something unrelated, but then again they were at the warehouse we where held at! Anyway we should let the others know just in case and tell Giles at least one of them is one of us."

--------------

Mulder followed the two girls for several blocks, making sure to keep his distance, when they entered a cemetery. About a hundred yards inside the gates they sat down on a coat by the side of a new grave. Strange thing to do! But then again this is a strange town. I suppose they could be waiting for their boyfriends. Seeing the two exchange a rather passionate kiss just then Or maybe not he smirked to himself. Mulder moved inside the gates strange they don't lock them at night! he positioned himself where he could continue to observe the two without being seen. About half an hour went by the two suddenly got up and looked at three men walking towards them.

Mulder's experienced eye told him the three were dangerous, but even though the two girls had taken a defensive stance they did not seem afraid, he could see them talking but was unable to hear. Suddenly the two girls attacked the men, the speed and skill of the two amazed Mulder. But suddenly one of the men caught the dark haired girl with an upper cut that sent her a surprisingly great distance. By this time he had seen enough, he had to intervene before someone was killed.

As he ran towards the fight, he drew his gun and badge. "FBI everyone freeze," he called out.

The five combatants ignored him; he was about to fire a shot in the air when the blonde girl plunged a stake in one man's chest, Mulder's eyes went wide when the man turned to dust. He came out of his shock when one of the men ran at him. He opened fire hitting the guy in the chest twice before the man hit him getting tangled up on the ground, before the guy could get away the blond came up behind him and stabbed him in the back with the stake. She stood there smiling at him for a second before extending her hand.

"Thanks for the help."

Taking the hand he was surprised at the strength in the girl's hand. Looking around he saw the other girl stab the last man in the chest turning him to dust.

"Who are you?" asked Mulder.

"My names Buffy and this is Faith. So you're with the FBI! Where's your partner?" said Buffy.

"Your Buffy Summers!" Mulder said by way of answering.

"Yes that's me, what about it!" Answered Buffy suspicion in her voice.

"Your name was brought to my attention, I'm here to investigate among other things the murder of deputy mayor Allan Finch."

Faith paled, "What's that got to do with us!"

"Well let's see you two were seen in the area just before and he was killed with a wood weapon similar to your stakes."

"So are you going to arrest us!" Buffy said anger clearly in her eyes.

"At the moment I don't have enough evidence, so no, but I'm not leaving without answers."

"That's up to you but this is a very dangerous town, you are totally out of your depth I'd strongly advice you to leave town," stated Buffy.

"Is that a threat!"

"No we don't kill humans," Faith said automatically.

"So those were vampires!" pressed Mulder.

"We can hardly deny it considering what you saw tonight. So what's your name and where's your partner?" said Buffy.

"My name is special agent Fox Mulder and my partner Dana Scully is back at the hotel." Replied Mulder, "Look I think we're on the same side we could help each other."

"How do we know we can trust you!" said Faith.

"Well maybe if I was to tell you everything I know about the things that happen in this town you can come to trust me!"

"We already know what is happening in this town, but we'll meet you tomorrow after our classes, be at the Espresso pump at 3 and we'll take you to meet the others. But there will be no tape recorders or bugs of any kind and your partner must be with you," said Buffy.

"Agreed."

"Well I have to get Faith home so we can check out her wounds," stated Buffy helping Faith as they started towards the gates.

"She should go to hospital," Mulder called after them.

"No, she'll be ok we have a lot of experience with post-fight injuries," answered Buffy looking back at Mulder before disappearing into the night.

--------------

"Guy's give us a hand," called Buffy as she pushed the front door open and struggled to get Faith inside.

"God Buffy what happened!" asked Tara as she rushed to help. Willow went to get the first aid bag.

"Hard patrol," winced Faith as they got her on the couch.

"Let's get your cloth off so we can check your wounds," said Tara.

"You three just want to get into my pants," chuckled Faith.

"Very funny, I'm not into incest, well my vamp self was but let's not go there after all she was a skanky vampire not like me at all..." Babbled Willow, looking around at her three friends grinning at her, "I hate it when one of you does that to me."

"Yeah but we love you for it," said Tara giving Willow a quick kiss before they all turned their attention back to Faith.

An hour later the four were sat around with Giles whom Buffy had phoned and asked to come by.

"So what did this agent say exactly?" asked Giles.

"Well he knew how Allan Finch died and our names, but what else I can't be sure!" Answered Buffy.

"Well we need information on these agents. Willow can you get into the FBI computer and get these agents files. Buffy I think you should bring them to the old mausoleum that has access to the sewer system so we have an escape route just in case," said Giles.

"I think Willow and I many be able to place some spells to make sure any bugging devices don't work," added Tara.

"Right I'll let Fitz and Richie know tomorrow morning they may want to attend."

"Giles there's something else you should be aware of, but we don't want you telling any non Immortal for now," said Buffy.

"Of course I'll keep any secret you four wish to tell me."

"Thanks Giles, the thing is the female agent is pre-Immortal, that was how we spotted them."

"Right I'll let Fitz and Richie know. Well I don't think there is anything else we can do tonight I'll see the four of you tomorrow," Giles said getting up and heading for the door.

--------------

At exactly 3 o'clock Buffy and Faith walked into the Espresso pump. They saw the two agents sat at the same table as yesterday, they walked over to them.

"Are you ready to go!" asked Buffy.

"Go where!" enquired Scully.

"To the meeting, we assume you have a car so let's go, we'll give you directions as we go," answered Faith.

Both then turned and headed for the door, not looking back.

"What's going on here Mulder! Who are those young women!" frowned Scully.

"That's Buffy Summers and Faith Spencer, come on Scully let's go," he said starting to leave the table.

Following him out they found the two girls waiting for them. Mulder led them to the car, both girls got into the back.

"Go to the end of this street turn left, then take the second right," said Buffy.

After about 10 minutes as they were about to pass one of the numerous cemeteries in the town. "This is it pull over," said Buffy.

"Where are you taking us," asked Mulder.

"To a place we're sure we have control over. Now follow us please," answered Faith.

Following them through the gates Mulder took a good look at Faith; "You seem to have recovered from last night's fight!"

"Yeah well what can I say I heal quick," Faith said.

They passed the area where the fight took place the night before; Mulder looked around but could see nothing to indicate a fight had ever taken place. Buffy led the way to the mausoleum and opened the door.

"This is it," she said walking through the door.

Faith looked at the two agents who seem to be hesitating to follow Buffy.

"With a nickname like 'spooky' I would have thought you would be ready to go anywhere," said Faith a smirk appearing on her face.

"How did you know about that nickname!" asked Mulder.

"You would be surprised what we know about you two, even things you yourself don't know, if you want some answers about some of those things as well as what you came here for you'll have to go in there," said Faith pointing at the door.

Taking one more look at each other they entered followed by Faith, who walked over to join her friends facing the two agents, turning to Willow; "We let them keep their guns are they bugged?"

"No, but agent Scully has a tape recorder but it's taken care of, it won't work in here."

"How did you know I had a tape recorder, and what do you mean it won't work?" Asked Scully.

"Tara and I placed a spell on this room just in case, if you don't believe me try it for yourself," said Willow.

Taking the recorder out she tried but none of the buttons would work.

"How did you do that!" asked Scully.

"As I said we placed a spell on the room once you leave here it will work. Now shall we get down to business," Suggested Willow.

"What are you!" asked Mulder.

"That we will not tell you at this time, at least not all but once we know we can trust you, you will learn more than you may wish," answered a man who had his face covered and spoke with an English accent.

"We could always get some more agents to help us if you don't co-operate," stated Mulder.

"You're lying agent Mulder, your main concern is a group of cases that come under the heading X-files. You are not well liked by other 'more' mainstream agents. And the information on us came from a group calling themselves 'the lone gunmen'." Said Willow.

"How do you know all this!" said a very angry Mulder.

"We know a lot more for instant. You agent Mulder lost a sister when you were young and have been trying to find her ever since you are convinced that she was taken by aliens, you are 39 years old and have been with the FBI for over 15 years straight out of university. Your father was murdered and your mother die of cancer. You agent Scully have two brother one in the navy the other is an investment banker, you were adopted when you were a year old. You are 34 years old and after qualifying as a doctor you joined the FBI." Said Giles.

"What do you mean, I was adopted?" a very pale Scully asked.

"I'm sorry we did not know you were unaware you were adopted, please except my sincere apology," said Giles.

"How did you find out all this information?" asked Mulder who had also gone pale.

"I got the information from your classified files on the FBI computer, plus I hacked into your friends computer system. Your friends the lone gunmen are probably freaking by now," smiled Willow.

"You must be good if you got into their system," said Mulder.

"She's the best," said Tara pride clearly in her voice.

"Right now we have told you some of what we know about you. Now what do you want with us?" asked Buffy.

"Who killed deputy mayor Allan Finch," asked Mulder.

"Before we answer that question, what are your intentions regarding our answers to your questions?" asked Giles.

"That depends on the circumstances," stated Mulder.

"It's aright G-man," said Faith, she looked at Mulder, "I killed Finch but it was an accident, Buffy and I were fighting vampires when he came out of no where, I stabbed him before I realized he was human. The really sad thing about it was that he was coming to us with information on the mayor."

"What information!" asked Mulder.

"That's rather involved for this meeting lets just say the mayor was more than he seemed," answered Giles.

"All right. Who killed the three people in the warehouse and the man in the old high school!"

"The three were not human but a special type of vampire, I killed one while Tara and Faith killed the others, there was a fourth but he escaped Buffy," answered Willow.

"And the man at the high school!"

"I'm sorry to say that was me. His name was Ethan Rayne an old acquaintance of mine. At the time we thought, as did he, that he was attempting to close a portal to another dimension that is very important to us," answered Giles.

"Your not human are you?" interrupted Scully.

"We're as human as you agent Scully," smiled Buffy.

"I can't take anymore of this I'll wait for you in the car," said Scully looking at Mulder, she stormed out and headed for the car.

"You should go after her she should not be on her own right now," said Tara.

"I still have some questions I need answering."

"Well Buffy, Tara, Faith and I are going away for the weekend but our friends will still be around. You really should go after Dana. Here take these printouts of your personal files I downloaded," said Willow giving him a file.

"I'll meet you at the Espresso pump tomorrow about 10 AM," said Giles.

"Alright I'll be there," said Mulder going after Scully.

"That was a nice bit of double meaning Buffy," smiled Tara.

"What do you mean!"

"Telling Dana that we were as human as she is."

"Oh that, well we did agree to be honest with them if possible, so it seemed the best answer."

"Well that went better than I expected. Let's go get ready for patrol," said Willow.

--------------

Scully would not talk on the drive back to the hotel however much Mulder tried. For the first time in years he wished he had kept her out of his crusade. As they pulled into the hotel Car Park he turned to look at her, "Scully I'm sorry, I'm sure they thought you knew about being adopted, didn't your parents ever say anything!"

"No they didn't and I want to know why!" she said getting out the car, "Look Mulder I need to think, I'll see you later." She walked out into the late afternoon sunshine.

He looked after her, for a moment contemplating following her but decided against it. She was the only one who could come up with the answers she needed. He took the file he had been given and went to his room.

She walked for hours her mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions not really taking notice of where she was walking. When eventually she came back to the world she was surprised at how late it was, looking around wondering where she was she saw what could only be the old Sunnydale high school. While looking at it she saw five young people walking up to the ruined building, she was fairly sure at least some of them were from the meeting earlier. From inside the school she could see a pale light. 

Her curiosity getting the better of her she followed them, on entering the ruins she lost sight of them but decided that they would head for the light she moved towards it. As she turned into a corridor that seemed to lead to the light she walked into the five young people.

"Dana you should not be here, you must leave," said Willow a worried look on her face.

"What are you talking about I have as much right as you, in fact even though it is derelict it is still a public building."

"Actually as of two days ago this land was purchased by some friends of ours, so you are trespassing. You must leave," said Buffy.

"Why! What is going on here?"

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can tell you at the moment, but we maybe able to tell you more when we get back," Willow said trying to reassure Scully.

"I'm going no where until I find out what that light is?" said Scully attempting to move past them.

Buffy and Faith grabbed her by the arms; she was unable to break their grip, "If you do not release me I will have you arrested for impeding a Federal officer."

The five exchanged looks; "It seems we don't have any choice. Let her go we'll have to deal with the consequences later," said Willow.

Letting her go they followed her to the location of the portal. She stopped, looking at the hole that radiated the light, "What is it," she whispered.

"It's a portal between the Earth and our dimension," stated Tara.

"What are you saying, your aliens."

"No, we are basically human. We were sent here to help the human race fight the demons," answered Buffy.

"So you're saying your angels!"

"Hey I never thought about that what do you think," smirked Faith.

"You and me sis - angels I don't think so," smiled Richie.

"That's enough you two. No Dana we are not angels not in the sense you mean. If you were to check our blood it would show you nothing but human cells and DNA. Look Dana we must leave you now we want to visit our families, we will try and explain things to you if you are still here on Sunday, if you can't, go with agent Mulder tomorrow to see Giles. I wouldn't say anything about the portal to your friend he won't believe you," said Willow.

The five held hands and walked into the portal disappearing. Scully stood there for long minutes then phoned Mulder on her cell phone.

"Mulder I'm at the ruins of the high school I need you to see something, I'll meet you outside," Scully said as she carefully made her way over the rubble.

10 minutes later Scully was leading Mulder back through the ruins.

"It's amazing they called it a portal between their dimension and Earth, this could be the thing you've been looking for all these years."

Walking into the area where the library use to be he turned a blank stare at her; "So where is it!"

"Mulder it's right in front of you."

"Scully have you been drinking, the only thing I see is a large amount of debris."

Falling to the floor tears flowing down her cheeks she started beating the ground, "She said you wouldn't believe me! But why can't you see it!"

"Scully... Dana," said Mulder gently resting a hand on her shoulder, "Who said I would not believe you?"

"The redheaded girl from the meeting, she said they were sent to Earth to defend humans from demons, then they walked into the portal and vanished."

"Scully you must believe me when I say I cannot see this portal you are talking about."

Looking up at him with tears still flowing down her face, "I do believe you I just don't understand why you can't see it, but I intend to find out. I'm not waiting until tomorrow to meet this Giles, let's go," she said getting up and heading back to the car.

After contacting the local police, they traced Giles address. It was almost 10.30 by the time they got to his apartment. Scully knocked, when Giles opened the door she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, "All right buster I want answers and I want them NOW."

Two other men were also in the apartment they stood looking at them. The younger man sighed, "You had better come in and we will explain as much as we can, I just wish we didn't have to do it this way."

Mulder and Scully sat on the couch as they listened to the most fantastic story they had ever heard. It took over 4 hours for Giles, Connor and Fitz to explain demons, magicks and Immortals as well as the Hellmouth and the Portal.

"Say I believe the things you say, that still doesn't explain why Mulder couldn't see this portal!"

"We should really discuss it with the others, but this is a unusual situation we have here," Giles looked deep into Dana's eyes, "The reason agent Mulder cannot see the portal is the same reason I cannot, we are mortals." He watched as the realisation dawned on her face.

"But if I can see it that means...."

"Yes Dana you're one of us, or rather will be sometime in the future," said Connor.

"What do you mean will be!"

"You are what we call pre-immortal, you will not become Immortal until you die for the first time, at that time your soul will connect with our dimension to make your human body Immortal," said Connor.

"This is all to much to take in, I have to die before I become Immortal! Why hasn't one of you Immortals found me before now!"

"Well until recently we followed a set of rules that said we could not tell a pre-immortal what they were before they died the first time then we would train them to face other Immortals in combat to the death..."

"Wait a minute if we are Immortal how can it be to the death!" asked Scully, frowning.

"Funny that's always one of the first questions we ask," continued Fitz, "The only way to kill an Immortal is to take their head."

Scully paled, "You said until recently what about now!"

"Well last week we discovered the truth, for 10,000 years we had been deceived into killing each other when the reason we were sent here was to fight the demons. Anyway the group of Immortals that were here when the portal was made stable which included Fitz here, agreed to amend the rule of not telling a pre-immortal what they are. What they decided was that if the pre-immortals parents wished them to know or one of their siblings who was already Immortal wanted to tell them no one would stop them." Explained Connor.

"What do you mean parents and siblings!"

"Well you must understand our position this is all new to us as well, but as far as we know each family has or will send three of their children to Earth. When one of them is killed they return to our dimension unable to return here because their mortal body has been destroyed," explained Fitz.

"So that was where your friends were going tonight to visit their parents and siblings!" smiled Scully.

"Actually they were visiting their parents, they are the only ones we know of so far that have not lost a brother or sister. Willow, Faith and Richie are brother and sisters, while Buffy and Tara are sisters their brother Nick is busy in England at the moment," smiled Giles.

"So do I have any brothers or sisters!"

"I'm sorry we don't know that, the only way to find out is to speak to your parents, Willow planned to find out before we decided what to tell you but..."

"I screwed that up tonight!" Scully sighed, finishing Giles explanation.

"Yes quite but you were only doing what you thought was right, but we will have to wait until they come back before we know the outcome!" finished Giles.

"When are they supposed to be back!" asked Mulder.

"Sometime Sunday," answered Fitz.

"You two are Immortal right!" asked Scully looking at Fitz and Connor.

"Yes," smiled Connor.

"Do you mind if I ask how old you are."

"No I'm just over 650 years old," said Fitz.

"And I'm 550 years old," said Connor.

"Wow that's old!" laughed Scully.

"Not really there are Immortals far older than us, Methos the oldest is over 5,000 years old," smiled Fitz.

"Oh its going to take me time to get my head around this!"

"You have all the time in the world!" smiled Connor.

"Ok there involved because their Immortals, why are you involved Mr Giles!" asked Scully.

"Yet another long involved story, but to be brief Buffy and Faith before they became Immortal were what are called vampire slayers, centuries ago a council was formed to train and watch over slayers. I was a member of that organisation up until last spring, when Buffy and Faith broke with them because they would not help cure a former lover of Buffy's, I left with them partly because of that and some other more personal reasons. But they asked me to continue as their watcher. It was just after that when an Immortal named Amanda discovered Buffy, Faith and Willow had already become Immortal and we didn't know," explained Giles.

"So how many Immortals are there?" asked Mulder.

"We are not really sure! The watchers probable know how many Immortals there are but only Immortals can sense a pre-immortal," explained Connor.

"Watchers like you!" said Scully looking at Giles.

"No not exactly, the watcher's Connor is talking about are a different organisation that generally just record Immortal activity for the future. Each Immortal is assigned a watcher, which the Immortal does not usually know is their watcher. I operate as the unofficial watcher for Buffy, Willow, Faith and Tara, for a man called Joe Dawson who is the North American controller."

"Well we'll leave you for now but I would like to come back later today after I get some sleep and talk more about this," said Scully getting up and holding her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Of course shall we say about 3 PM!" smiled Giles.

"Ok 3 this afternoon then."

Giles held the door for the two agents and two Immortals before turning the light off and with a yawn going up to bed.

--------------

The five met at Giles apartment at 3 that afternoon, where Mulder and Scully learned a more detailed explanation of Immortals, watchers both types, the portal and the general evil.

"So Dana are you going to wait to see Buffy and the others tomorrow!" asked Giles.

"I phoned my superior before we left the hotel and asked for a leave of absence for personal reasons, he gave me until Thursday, so yes I'm staying."

"As am I, I told him I didn't think Scully should be left alone at the moment so I'm staying until Tuesday," added Mulder.

"I was just wandering would you two like to come on patrol with the three of use tonight!" asked Giles.

"Yeah why not, even though we have not really gone after demons and vampires before we are sworn to protect the innocent," said Scully.

"Actually if you think back some of our cases could have involved demons!" pointed out Mulder.

"You know you could be right!" Scully smiled at him.

"By the way Giles our friends Langly, Frohike and Byers are coming by on Monday. Whatever your friend Willow did has totally freaked out Langly, I always thought he was the best with computers but she got past barriers he always though were impossible," smiled Mulder.

"Right lets get ready," said Giles getting up and going to the weapons locker.

"By the way Dana if you like Fitz and I will start you're training with the sword," offered Connor.

"But if it's changed and Immortals are supposed to fight demons and not each other why would I need to learn the sword!"

"Two reasons, first and most important there are a lot of Immortals who don't know the true reason we are here and also some that will never follow the right way they have gone to far. Secondly there are many demons that are unaffected by guns but most can be killed with a sword," explained Connor.

"Right we'll start tomorrow morning about 10. Giles has the roof set up for training," Fitz added.

The patrol was a quiet one only one vampire. On the way back to Giles they took Scully and Mulder to Willy's bar to check on any new creatures in town, both agents had seen his type many times before, so didn't flinch when Fitz's hit him until he told him of a couple of Polgara demons that had moved into a cave just outside town. As it was late they agreed to deal with the Polgara's in the morning before training.

The following morning Giles and the Immortals met Mulder and Scully at their hotel as the cave was nearer to the hotel. Using Connor's four wheel drive cut down on the distance they had to walk. They readied their weapons as they entered Mulder and Scully both carried crossbows and the other three held swords. Just inside, the cave opened up so two could walk side by side, as it started to widen even more Fitz and Connor who where in the lead were knocked to the ground as the demons rushed them. Before Giles or Scully who were following could react one of the demons had used its forearm extensions to pierce Scully's chest. As she fell backwards off the spike Giles brought his sword down cutting the demons arm off just below the elbow with a scream of pain it turned and ran back into the darkness with Connor in close pursuit. Fitz had somehow managed to get his sword into the other demons stomach as he fell, pushing it up into its heart.

By this time Mulder had dropped his crossbow and was cradling Scully's head on his lap, Giles and Fitz could see the tears standing in his eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok, in a few minutes the wound will repair itself and she will be as good as new," Fitz reassured him.

From the back of the cave they heard the scream of the other demon dying. A few minutes later Connor came back; "I think these were a mated pair I found some eggs back there so to be safe I broke them."

"Good," sighed Giles.

At that moment Scully inhaled a lung full of air as if it was her first, her eyes went wide and she sat up putting a hand to her chest.

"Don't worry about that at the moment lets all go back to Giles, though we'd better stop by your hotel first so you can change," said Fitz.

After a hard workout Scully took Giles up with his offer to use his shower. As she was entering the living room she felt the presence of Immortals other than Fitz and Connor they said it was the sensing of the quickening. But after all she had learned over the last couple of days she thought it was more likely an Immortal soul sensing another Immortal soul. She decided to discuss it with them later. At that moment Buffy and the others walked in, Scully would have sworn on a stack of bibles she had never seen anyone look happier then the five young people standing in Giles apartment.

"So Dana you died!" Willow smiled.

"Yes this morning in a cave just outside town."

"We know we saw the fight," said Buffy. Seeing Giles raised eyebrow she smiled, "Our families allowed us to see you all, it's a bit like watching TV, but without the TV, it's really hard to explain. Anyway that's why we came back early."

"So what's it like?" asked Mulder.

"At first it's a little strange the dimension sort of reads your mind and shapes itself around you to fit the thought," said Tara.

"But doesn't it cause chaos trying to shape itself to everyone at the same time!" asked Giles.

"You would think so but it doesn't really workout that way. If your image is different from everyone else's it only changes for you it's really hard to explain!" said Willow.

"How is it possible for a dimension to read minds?" asked Connor.

"Because the dimension is alive! The dimension gave birth to our parents and our parents gave birth to us, so in away our dimension is our grandparent and we are all cousins. The dimension helps take away the hurt we feel through the constant battle against the evil," explained Willow.

"Some of our older cousins maybe interested to know that it's possible for us to have children as long as we remain there from conception to birth," said Tara.

"I'm very pleased for you all, but did you get the information I asked you to find out!" asked Giles.

"Yes there is at present 531... Sorry 532 Immortals active at the moment," smiled Willow towards Dana, "And 332 pre-immortals but more come every week. They told us that there cannot be more than 1000 Immortals at anyone time, something to do with an agreement between the PTB's and hell."

"And the other thing I asked you to find out!" asked Giles giving Scully a quick look.

"Yes," said Willow turning to Scully, "You are the first of your family to become Immortal you have a brother in India who has just celebrated his 21st birthday and is studying to be a doctor, and a sister in England who has just entered Hendon the British police college."

"So if I understand the new rules after talking to my parents it will be up to me if I wish to tell them they are pre-immortal!"

"Yes but you should consider if they would be better off not knowing!" said Willow.

"Scully and I have some friends coming by to see you tomorrow," Mulder told Willow.

"Me! Why do any of your friends want to see me!" asked a worried Willow.

"Their names are Langly, Frohike and Byers, you know them as the lone gunmen. Your little search of Langly's computer system has totally freaked him, you did things he said no one not even he could do."

"Oh that! I'll apologize to them when they get here."

"They don't want you to apologize, they want you to show them how you did it," laughed Mulder.

"I can totally do that," smiled Willow.

The rest of the day was spent listening to the five immortals talking about their visit home, Giles had never see any of them so happy or enthusiastic about anything, it touched him on levels he never thought possible. By early evening the gathering had become an impromptu party, Buffy had got her mum to come over as had Willow's mum and dad. Mulder went with Buffy and Faith on a quick patrol before returning to the party. About 11 it broke up as some had work or classes in the morning.

--------------

Scully had not ached so much since her academy days; she had seven Immortals and Giles helping to train her. She had said goodbye to Mulder on Tuesday when he had to report back to Skinner, she had started to miss him and for the first time she started to wander about her feelings for him! She smiled then remembering Langly's meeting with Willow within five minutes they were talking about computer hacking, codes etc. within ten minutes no one else in the room could understand anything they were saying. Later when the two of them had comeback to Earth, the gunmen had totally freaked when they were told about vampires and other demons, they had refused to believe in demons until Tara suggested they go on patrol with her and Willow that night, Mulder and Scully had gone along. After the fight with four vamps in the cemetery, one look at their faces and Willow and Tara burst out laughing.

Thursday morning Scully was leaving the hotel when Connor pulled up in his four by four. She walked over smiling at him. "Connor what are you doing here!"

"I'm coming with you, at least until your training is complete. I've rented a house just outside DC," he grinned at her.

Climbing into the passenger seat she smiled at him, "Let's go then."


End file.
